1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll with baby-hugging capabilities and more particularly pertains to providing a doll having arms with internal mechanisms that enable the doll to move its arms into a hugging position with respect to the baby when squeezed or hugged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing dolls with mechanical capabilities of a wide variety of designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,928, an articulated doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,132, discloses a doll with embracing arm movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,292, discloses a torso and display-supportable puppet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,681, discloses a toy doll and accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,671, discloses a huggable toy mechanism.
In this respect, the doll with baby-hugging capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a doll having arms with internal mechanisms that enable the doll to move its arms into a hugging position with respect to the baby when squeezed or hugged.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved doll with baby-hugging capabilities which can be used for providing a doll having arms with internal mechanisms that enable the doll to move its arms into a hugging position with respect to the baby when squeezed or hugged. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.